1. Field
Embodiments relate to a mobile device, an image forming apparatus, a notification server and control methods thereof in which an image may be remotely processed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, with popularization of smart phones, there has been a great demand for the spread of an output service which is capable of outputting information of the same contents freely at any place or time using any communication device. In connection with this, there has been developed a mobile printing application to enable a mobile device to remotely search for a printer and output data through a located printer.
When the mobile printing application is run, a search is made for printers within the user's network range, and, if a plurality of printers are present within the user's network range, all the printers are listed and sent to the user. The user selects a desired printer from among the plurality of printers within the network range and performs a data output operation through the selected printer.